Walk the Stars
by Windswift
Summary: With the virtues of patience and persistance, and the commanding ring of Kibeth, fate truly lies in the paws of those who make it. And you wondered why the Dog was Disreputable. [one-shot]


**_Walk the Stars_  
**  
One-shot fic for the Disreputable Dog. Didn't really ever plan to do one, but I guess it's only fair since Mogget has a fic... This is the second revision, done so that it would be more in the style of "Bindings of Duty."  
  
Fanfiction stole my symbols... not so happy about that... but at least now I can do bold, italics, underline, centering, etc!  
  
Can't think of any more useless notes...  
  
Disclaimer: (looks at the words "by Garth Nix") (looks at the name "Windswift Shinju") Nope, don't think I own it!

* * *

Something was happening.  
  
Those that were old enough felt it deep in themselves, knew of Its coming. Or rather, that Something had been long in coming, and the realization was now reaching the depths of the Clayr's Glacier.  
  
The ancient things that might still remember could feel the brooding change, years before the people would notice the foreboding circumstances. Some of them let the knowledge slip past them in whispered sighs, like the fading of their Charter marks, spreading a silent, restless unease over the far hidden chambers of the Great Library.  
  
Another thing, deep and dark as midnight, and just as hostile to unwary trespassers, stirred in its tomb of crystal. A corrosive tang of Free Magic bit into the stagnant air, but the creature stilled again, still sleeping in its bindings. Sleeping— but on the verge of waking. More proof of Something out in the wild vastness of the Old Kingdom.  
  
Over the glassy prison stood a low stone altar, and on it were seven white plinths. Six were empty; whatever had been housed upon them in ages past was no longer there, another mystery upon the layers of secrets of the Library. But on the third of these carved bone bases waited a small statuette, a dog.  
  
Waited, because it too felt the whispers, and the new presence in the Library.  
  
The Clayr's life was to See the many possible futures, and to try and help others to attain the most viable future by informing them of what they Saw. In a way, the Clayr created fate, although it was up to others to fulfil it.  
  
Perhaps that was why the Dog was so suited to remain hidden in their Library. With its patience, persistence, and commanding tone, it was ideal for swaying fate. That, or ruling the world; but Something already strove to do that, so the Dog would simply force fate to walk a different path.  
  
And while using Kibeth's influence might seem a bit disreputable, someone had to put her mistress on the path of destiny. A shove in the right direction never hurt anyone [though ones in the wrong direction tended to end in embarrassing falls]. After all, the gods help those who help themselves— and the Dog had no qualms about helping.  
  
The Dog statuette grinned, a small soapstone tongue lolling out of her mouth. Persistantly she had called to the girl, her silent appeal to the young woman's curiousity ringing mischievously through the mind of a certain Third-Assistant Librarian.  
  
Soon her mistress would be there.  
  
Something may have awoken, but that didn't mean the other Eight still slumbered.  
  
The Stilken reached out again, scratching a claw across the underside of the imprisoning crystal glass with a hideous shrieking noise, but the tomb was unyielding. It hissed softly at the ancient Charter spells binding it, and began unraveling them with its caustic taint of Free Magic, severing chains of marks for binding, for sleep, for subduing.  
  
Things had been set into motion whether anyone was ready or not. The statuette seemed to shiver imperceptibly in anticipation; things were coming together from everyone's own mysterious motivations, and one could only hope the world didn't get destroyed in the process. Ah well, when life hands you lemons...  
  
_Soon_, the Stilken rustled.  
  
_Soon_, the sendings sighed.  
  
_Soon_, the Path echoed.  
  
_Soon_, the dormant chambers whispered.  
  
_Soon_, the Disreputable Dog woofed.  
  
"Does the walker choose the path, or the path choose the walker?"  
  
It made no difference to Kibeth, so long as the walker Walked.

* * *

As always, please review! [Or I'll take off Mogget's collar and sic him on you! Mwahaha!]  
  
-Windswift Shinju 


End file.
